Blurry
by noturbaby
Summary: Ben hates the way things are now and he's tired of the apologies. He does the only thing he can think of: he calls Dean. based on the season 6 episode 14 Mannequin 3 the reckoning. Different series of events at Lisa's.


Note: this fic is based on a one line spoiler for Ep 6.14. I have no idea what the episode is about, or what was actually said, other than one line. So this isn't really that spoilery; but don't read if you are trying to be 100% spoiler free.

* * *

_Everything's so blurry_  
_and everyone's so fake_  
_and everybody's empty_  
_and everything is so messed up_ Blurry - Puddle of Mudd

At the sound of the doorbell, Lisa took a deep calming breath. He was early, but maybe that meant he was eager about their date. She could do this, she reminded herself.

Dean met Lisa's surprised eyes with a confused smile. "Hey, Lise. Everything okay?"

Dean had seen that look before, that "annoyed to see you again" look. He had hoped to never see it on Lisa's face. Lisa looked beautiful and happy when she opened the door. He ignored the ache he felt that her smile hadn't been for him.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Ben called. Said he needed me here." Ben's message sounded urgent, desperate even. Dean wouldn't have bothered them; he had given his word to never put them at risk again. But, Ben had called; and Dean had promised long ago to always be there if Ben needed him.

_"Benjamin Braeden, you get down here right now!"*_

Lisa directed Dean into the living room to wait for Ben to join them to explain why Dean had been called. Dean noticed Lisa's dress and began, "You look incredible." Her only reply was an icy glare.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked away in irritation. She didn't know what made her more peeved, Dean being there or Ben calling him.

"Lisa," Dean began again only to be met with her doubting angry raised brow. "Ben said it was..."

"Dean!" Ben grinned widely, nearly running to the man.

"Hey, buddy."

"Ben, why did you lie to Dean and tell him there was an emergency and he was needed here?"

Guilt and worry replaced Ben's happy smile and he ducked his head.

"Ben? Answer me, now."

Dean looked from the angry Lisa to Ben. "Hey, Ben, it's okay. I told you I'd be here whenever-"

"No, it is not okay!" Lisa interrupted. "He cannot be calling you and forcing you to drive half way across the country just because he doesn't like someone."

Dean was taken aback by Lisa's interruption, but the expression on Ben's face told Lisa she had guessed correctly. "Mom," Ben whined, "you know something is wrong with the guy." Dean's shock continued to grow.

Lisa sighed. "Ben, Gary is perfectly normal." She turned to Dean. "I'm sorry. Ben shouldn't have wasted your time."

Dean nodded trying to ignore the tightness in his throat and chest.

"Mom, he is not normal!"

Looking at Lisa, Dean put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Lise, can I talk to Ben for a minute?"

"Dean, there's nothing," she resigned herself when she saw the look on Dean's face. "Yeah, sure. I'll just -" pointing to the hall, she left them.

Dean sat on the couch, nodding at the spot next to him for Ben to join him. "Ben, why don't you tell me why you think this guy's not normal."

"He's just such a douche."

"Ben!" Dean hissed, his eyes cutting to the hallway. "Don't use words like 'douche'. Your mom's gonna kill me."

"Can I call him a dick?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I guess. Look, I'm sorry you don't like the guy your mom is dating, but she's gotta be able to have a life, be happy, move on. She's keeping you safe."

"She was happy. We were happy. Then you left." Ben stood and crossed the room. "And safe from what? From you? You wouldn't never hurt me."

Dean met Ben's eyes. "Ben, last time I was here I – "

"Is this about how you shoved me? You left us because of the shove?"

"Ben," Dean sighed, "I love you and your mom. You know that. But my life just isn't-"

"Don't give me that '_my life isn't safe enough for you guys_' bullshit. I don't buy it. You kept us safe before." Ben took a moment to gauge Dean's reaction to his interruption. "You know what hurts? It's not the moving to another new town or that you shoved me; you did that to protect me and my mom. What hurts is that you're not my dad anymore." Ben's face felt hot and red as he wiped at angry tears. "Mom going out with this Gary jerk-off when she should be with you! That's what hurts. _We're_ supposed to be a family, Dean."

At the sound of her son's angry voice, Lisa returned to the room to hear Dean say, "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm so sorry."

"Save your apology, Dean. You and Mom, all you do is apologize!" Ben looked at his mom then back at Dean. "Instead of apologizing, why don't the two of you work it out so we can be a family again?" Ben didn't wait for a reply. He stormed from the room, slamming his bedroom door when he got there.

Too stunned to speak, Dean felt like he was struggling for air. "Lisa, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know it's not enough, but I am truly sorry. I wish-"

Lisa blinked back tears. "I know, Dean. I'm sorry, too. I wish things were different, too." She smiled over her tears.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted them. "I'll let myself out the back," Dean announced working his way past her.

"Wait." Lisa put a hand on his arm. "Just wait here." She disappeared for a minute. When she returned, she leaned against the entryway. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

Dean nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

An hour later, Ben went to the kitchen and found Dean and his mom talking quietly. He saw his mom's hand over Dean's and Dean's eyes glued to his mother's as she spoke. Ben crept away silently, feeling a tiny bit of hope.

* * *

*spoiler line over heard on set. Found at this post

community. Livejournal. Com ontd_spnparty 348710 .html


End file.
